Flaming descent
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: A six years old Tsuna encounters a Vendicare ninja and Bermuda and enters the mafia after she is diagnosed with a haemophilia. Years later, reborn finds himself at loss when he is trained to the next useless tenth boss candidate, who might not be so useless after all. Fem.Tsuna. Medic/Info broker Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A six years old Tsuna encounters a Vendicare ninja and Bermuda and enters the mafia after she is diagnosed with a haemophilia. Years later, reborn finds himself at loss when he is trained to the next useless tenth boss candidate, who might not be so useless after all. . Medic/Info broker Tsuna.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. It all belongs to the awesome creator who I am not.**

 **Haemophilia: It is due to a genetic deficiency in clotting factor VIII, which causes increased bleeding and usually affects males. It's incredibly rare in females and even those who are haemophilic usually die after birth. Only one out of 100 female live up to see her teens.**

 **And don't even ask why Vendicare have a ninja because I have no idea as of yet.**

 **...**

The white of the hospital was gloomy. It looked empty. Too empty.

Caramel brown eyes shifted from the pale white of the walls to the pale white of her wrist which was warped in bandages. The white roll seemed to blend in with her white skin, making it look like there was nothing there.

It would have if not for the red spot which was starting to form on the spot which was spreading quickly. The white of the bandages was quickly turning pink and rapidly red was taking it's place.

Caramel brown eyes looked at the arm, the life almost drained from them. There was too much pain and top much red and the mind was so tired.

"It's not stopping. At this rate it'll bleed out, we have to stop it at any cost."

The pain was getting duller or perhaps she was getting numb? At this point she could not even tell. For her it was all a very long dream, filled with pain and red.

"Good, apply more pressure. It's almost stopped. We can still make it"

The warmth was disappearing form around her and her eyes were so heavy. All she wants was to go to sleep and escape there. Perhaps when she woke up papa would be there too? But for now she had to wake up. For her mama.

 **...**

Sawada Nana had a good life. A husband who loved her and an adorable daughter whom she adored. Yeah, life was good for her. Even if her husband was never home, she still and her daughter. And the times he did came home he was so sweet.

It was all so good till the point the unfortunate accident changed her life.

The day was ordinary, as you would expect a Sunday to be. The weather was good and Tsu-kun was up early. Nana had decided to teach Tsu-kun to cook. For a girl it was one of the most important skill. If you ask Nana, she would say that cooking was a woman's essences, not to mention the way to a man's heart and one day it'll be a vital tool for Tsuna.

So she had prepared everything and kept it ready at the time of Tsuna's descent. She had decided on a simple chopped fruit salad. Noting to complicated yet. Tsu-kun was only five and skill needed to be gradually build up over time. You could not rush such things.

Tsuna came down, only tripping twice which was a new record for her. The girl was unexpectedly clumsy after her father had visited them with his boss. The girl seemed to even trip on air but it did not worry Nana that much. Children were after all unexpectedly clumsy. She was no exception in her youth.

She had just hoped that this did not prove her only daughter to be hopeless in future. The girl had not changed out of her t shirt and shorts she used for sleepwear q she still looked half asleep but since they were not doing anything dangerous she let it slide.

After all just how dangerous could making a fruit salad be? It was something even a five years old could do.

She had apparently forgotten to take in account the knife she was using. The girl's clumsiness paired with a knife could be lethal.

Yet, it was not her clumsiness or even her own self which had made the situation they were in. The catalyst was something entirely different.

Sawada Nana held a knife in her hand, peeling the apples for the salad as Tsuna washed the apples.

It was a total coincidence that the timing if the door bell ringing and Tsu-kun bringing the fruits coincided. Leaving the knife on the shelf, with was unfortunately just on the edge of the shelf, barely hanging on the thread. It only needed a push to make it fall.

Tsuna, who was balancing the fruits on a plate, watched her mother make a dash toward the door, just reacted in time to catch the plate she had accidently let go while walking and watching her mother dash. It just so happened that she stood under the knife, which was just above her head, only a few inches in between them. While caching the plate her balance was lost and she accidently crashed into the shelf. The thread snapped and the knife fell. Feeling a gut feeling Tsuna dodges. The knife missed her head but unfortunately enough not her arm.

Red exploded across her arm, flowing at an alarming rate. The plate crashed to the floor. Hearing all the noise Sawada Nana hurried back to the kitchen.

Her wide brown eyes took in the red first, then the bleeding. Seconds later a scream exploded past her lips. The other woman who had hurried back after her regained her senses first and called for an ambulance. While Nana was frozen in shock she quickly provided toward Tsuna, who was bleeding quite heavily. Taking her handkerchief she thankfully had in hand she applied the pressure. It was a habit she picked after an encounter with her husband's friends. But that was neither here nor there.

The paramedics arrived just as the bleeding stopped. The doctor arrived and signalled for her to give him a look at the arm. She removed the handkerchief only for the bleeding to start again. The doctor hissed and using the cloth in his hand applied the pressure again. Another moved in to pick the child up while the first one applied pressure. The child was loaded in the ambulance and taken for treatment to the bleeding.

All the while one nurse tried to consol poor Nana who was still not quite over her shock.

 **...**

It had take a better half of three hours to stop the bleeding and it was only through a miracle that her Tsu-kun had not run out of blood and life through the whole the whole deal. There were times it looked like the bleeding had stopped only to start up again after few seconds of pressure removal. Other time took a few minutes to start. The doctor had wanted to stitch up the wound only to find that trying to hold it for stitching made it bleed more. After a four hour battle the wound was closed up.

Doctors had told her that it was unusual to bleed that much for an injury of this calibre and she had confessed that it did take awfully long time for her Tsu-kun's injuries to heal but thankfully she had not had a serious injury till then so she had not taken it seriously.

The doctor had asked if either her or her husband had any past records of haemophilia in their family. As far as she knew her husband did not have any but she did have an cousin who died of bleeding after a bullet wound. The doctor had warned her of a possible case of a haemophilic child which was almost unheard in a girl. The blood sample was given to test but Nana fervently prayed it was not the case.

She had tried to contact Iemitsu but had been unable to contact him. She had tried everything but he was just out of her reach. She wanted to tell him, inform him just how much her child was suffering but looked like his job was more important. Well if it was that important to him he could bear to not have this information about their daughter. Nana was a gentle souls but even she would not deny herself this small piece of revenge against her husband who had not even replied to her calls and she had made numerous of them.

She just didn't know it could come to bite her Tsu-kun in the future.

 **...**

The hospital was a lonely place. There were you sitting on the hospital bed with no visitors because your mother had to go back after visiting hours and no other relative showed up. It was not like her father would visit her. Most likely he did not even know she was in the hospital.

Whole day she had been either treated like glass. They had taken out every sharp thing from her room and then some. Due to her natural clumsiness they had even banned her from getting up. Least she injured herself again. Didn't they get that she was not an invalid but merely injured?

The doctor had rambled about her mother about haemo-hamo something which was a mouthful for the five years old to pronounce. They had used too big words for the five years old to understand so her mother had summarised it for her. She would bleed a lot. So she must be careful not to get hurt. Mama had said that she'll not see her again if she got hurt this badly again. It scared her, not being able to see her mama again so she'll do her best not to get injured again. She just hoped she could get away from the mean other children who poked fun at her.

But coming back to the point, it was that it was all too lonely. And she was not sleepy. Even the doctors had left and those on night shift usually avoided this part. There was a rumour that this part of the hospital was actually haunted and one of the patients would die every month. Mama had been reluctant to leave her here but there was no other choice here.

There was a creek sound in the air, amplified by the soundless night reaching her ears. A pained groan followed. Being in hospital she had learned when a person was in pain. That and the warmth in her which had dimmed a lot after papa's last visit warned her that someone was in need of her help.

Carefully getting off the bed and taking the IV out of her she made her way toward the door. The arm bleeding a little. A body passed her door as she opened it. The figure had it's face covered in bandages and for a moment she wondered if the person was hurt. The next moment the body fell. Before she could panic one visible eye looked at her from behind the bandages.

"Do you what water mister? Doctor says to drink a lot"

She had to try to make small talks here. The person looked at her, no expression visible in his one eye, he just looked at her as she hurried to the water container. Filling the cup she brought it to the fallen figure who just continued to stare at her. For a moment she thought he was staring at her face but much to her dismay he was looking at her arm which was still bleeding.

"Don't worry mister, I bleed a lot when I get hurt. The doctor said it's haemo-hamo something"

The cheer in her voice was real. The girl was trying very hard to not let the other hear any gloom in her voice, that or she was not fully aware the situation she was in yet.

"There you are. I was wondering where one of my best and only shinobi went. What are you-is that a child with you?"

The new figure who had popped up had startled Tsuna enough that she had let the cup fall, which had broken into pieces and some had cut her in the arms. One piece had even bounced off to cut her on her face. The picture presented was not pretty.

"Are you hurt too mister? Do you bleed a lot too? Is that what all those bandages are for?"

And that was how Bermuda had his first encounter with one Tsuna Sawada who was bleeding heavily and still concerned for the strongest of the arcabaleno. The girl was almost swaying on her feet now, blood loss getting to her and the bleeding showing no stopping. For the first time in his life Bermuda, the leader of Vendicare and one of the most feared man in the mafia felt protectiveness of this girl who was not afraid of them and even was more concerned for him, even if he was jot hurt at all.

And she was still bleeding out. The girl had almost passed out at the spot. She would have hit the ground if not for the ninja at his side catching the girl on time.

"Haemophiliac"

The one word explained it all and at the same time interested him. The girl must have amazing will power to live this long. And he didn't want her to die just yet. So he would leave it to his subordinate, who fortunately was skilled in healing ninja arts. It was not often he got people who were not afraid of him much less concerned for him. He'll keep her close.

 **...**

Their second meeting had been a day later when Bermuda had been out on an arrest. The other was with him and that was when they formally introduced themselves to her. Bermuda and Miharu. Too bad they were on a job and had to take their leave early. Vendicare did not fail, ever. And so they chased and caught the one who had murdered a whole mafiso.

Their third had been a formal visit by Bermuda along with Mahiru, who wanted to check up on the girl. The girl had been happy and everything was good till her name had been introduced. Tsuna Sawada.

It was not an uncommon name and would be easily overlooked by most but unfortunately for Vangola he was Bermuda, and arcabaleno who had even dealt with primo. With her looks along with her name she could only be tagged as the daughter of one Iemitsu Sawada, the external advisor of Vangola. Not that it mattered at all to Bermuda but should something happen to Nono's son's she would be the next in line for the thrown of Vangola. And it would be unlikely that she would remain out of danger long enough anyway. Not to mention her disease.

Bermuda felt it best to introduce her to mafia as soon as possible. It was best she adapted early here. Bermuda had unconsciously vowed to protect her and Miharu had taken up the role as her protector right away.

It had been the most difficult decision of Bermuda's life when he had to inform her about his job as the head of Vendicare which had lead to the whole argument about mafia and flames and after all was said and done has to say he was happy the girl had taken it all so well. She was grateful even more so when he had take the seal off of her flames. She had said it had felt unnatural to her, the seal that is.

His flames had almost purred as her own were unlocked. They were so pure and it make his want to latch on to her. Bermuda knew he was getting attached but at this point even was powerless to stop it. Not to mention the girl was a natural at charming people and getting information too. She just had to be her cute self and let her flames do the rest. She was a great assert for them.

Not to mention she had started to pick up on medical books in her free time and Miharu had taken up upon himself to teach her medicine. He might not be the best medic out there but he was above average that and hospital offered a lot of free time to her.

By the time her hospital release had rolled around she had became a world class information broker, her intuition were nothing to scoff at. They were so frightening that they even got things she never knew about right. If they needed the place a criminal was hiding all they had to do was tell her a name and Country. Her intuitions did the rest for them. She had yet to be wrong.

And that's when the mafia saw the rise of it's greatest information broker, Sora.

 **This was only prelude. I have yet to type anything solid for this. Tell me if i leave it at a one-shot or extend it? If I do decide to extend it who should be next to show up? Oh, I might have gotten something wrong, I do apologise for them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished Ace of Diamond. Man I loved it. I like sports anime very much. Oh, if anyone want to write a story with me then leave a review or PM me. I'm looking for a partner to write a new story with. This one would not be abandoned as long as you let me know you're reading it.**

 **Oh, and kindly suggest some good animes for me to watch. Preferably ones which had a good amount of boy's intraction. Ones with Shounen-ai hints would be preferable. Just don't give me one heavily focused on woman or reverse haram. I hate those types. I want ones with not a lot of woma presence. Like Nabari no ou or even servamp. Like those. If I don't get any good ones to watch I'll not be able to write so much so it's crucial for updating.**

 **Haemophilia: Characteristic symptoms vary with severity. In general symptoms are internal or external bleeding episodes, which are called "bleeds".People with more severe haemophilia suffer more severe and more frequent bleeds, while people with mild haemophilia usually suffer more minor symptoms except after surgery or serious trauma. In cases of moderate haemophilia symptoms are variable which manifest along a spectrum between severe and mild forms.**

 **In Tsuna's case it's a mild case of haemophilia but she still bleeds heavily. She doesn't have internal bleeds regularly but stress can worsen her condition and cause internal bleeds.**

Three month had passed with no visual progress in the health of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. The girl was still week and still stuck in bed. Bermuda had come to visit her along with Miharu almost every alternate day after they had for the third time and even after three months they still left her in away the vast knowledge they brought.

Vindicate may be mafia prison but it was a damn old one. It had existed way beyond mafia's origin and still stood firm. This accounted for the vast knowledge it had acquired over the years. The prison was as big a library as it was a barrier for the criminals and society. A self updating library to boot.

Bermuda had brought her books of the old records and mafia ways. There she had come upon the conflict about some Vangola and Simon family. She wanted to check up on that too but everytime she tried something or other came up. Like often she fell asleep and when she woke up she forgot all about it or Miharu came to instruct her the use of pressure points to numb an injury, to which she had taken like a fish to water. Bermuda had been grumpy when she had successfully pulled a pressure point on him which had been a first for him. He had grumbled about a Fon and getting him to teach her more of this. Whatever this Fon she got the feeling Bermuda didn't like. Then again that guy didn't like most things, which included puppies and kittens.

The last time she had tried she had gotten a paper cut which had bleed quite heavily and strained the pages. Thankfully, Miharu knew how to get the strain out without damaging the book or the history would have been lost. Bermuda would have been upset and an upset Bermuda meant an upset Vindicate. It worried her when he got in that mood and only her puppy-dog eyes could get him to stop.

After that incident she had abandoned the topic altogether. Miharu had taken pity on the poor soul of the girl and had introduced her to computer. If the girl had taken to pressure points fast that was nothing in comparison to her uptake with technology. The computer was probed at by Miharu while he explained Tsuna with everything. Bermuda was all the while out on a job.

Miharu might be a practicer of old ways but he was by no way a novice in technology.

Then came internet. The child had been amazed at all the things people put at internet and after she had done a few searches on the net and a few photos observation later had actually pointed at her companion with a deadpan expression.

"Bermuda is an old man"

All the while pointing at a photo that had a blurred image of the man himself in a world war 2 photograph. It was such a mild thing that most people would have looked it over but somehow the six years old had caught it. Her only reply was that a warmth had told her.

Next came the hacking. Bermuda and Miharu had never intended to involve her into it at all. It had all come as an accident. Somehow the hacking for beginners had reached the pile of books Bermuda had for her. It was a total coincidence Miharu chose that day to leave the laptop behind. The girl had taken to the book like a starved man to food. Hey, with her in hospital there was a lot of free time and she was bored.

And it looked interesting. That was reason enough in her book to try it.

She had struggled with it for three hours before she felt the warmth in her guide her. Bermuda had called it her flames. Something about her being a boss, which she ignored. After that it had been an easy sail for her. At the early hours of the day the eerily silence of hospital got broken by the hystic laughter of one Tsuna Sawada. The girl was in tears clutching her middle with her arms. Tears of laughter fell from her eyes.

It was all due to the video of the one head of Vendice to dance the ballet. And he was trying so hard too. Key word being trying. The Bermuda in the video jumped up into air-

And the door opened to the face of Bermuda who was very red in the face. Apparently he could see the video as it was playing. Miharu stood behind him, his presence almost non-existing.

Cat was out of the bag. Oh well the fun had just begin. Bow to get them out before her mother arrives for her visiting hours.

 **...**

Hibari Kyoya loved only three things in his life. His mother(questionable), Nanimori and cute little animals(no one was to know and if you did he would bite you to death). Never mention that the last part consisted of a huge collection. And as he loved these things he knew he would have to be the one to protect them in his life.

His mother being the wife of Hibari enterprise's mistress was very well protected. All that was left was Nanimori to protect. And because police was an utter waste of time and never did their job right it fell on a seven years old Kyoya Hibari to be the one to protect the peace and bit all criminals to death. And as such he had made a discipline committee, a cover for a gang in people's opinion but no one was brave enough to mention it.

The life in Nanimori was peaceful and if not he the people would pay. He had already made his name as the chairman of the committee and everyone knew who he was. They better.

But in all of Nanimori the place he loved the most was the school. Nanimori school had three branches, kindergarten, middle school and high school. He had made the high school his domain but he constantly kept up to date about misdoings in the middle school too.

It was from there he heard the disturbing news. One of the first years was missing school. Teacher and students had described the child as no good and a failure. And now also tarnishing the attendance average of the school. And as it was affecting the daily life of the school psychologically he had taken it upon himself to bite this annoyance to death.

It was all too easy to find the personal information of the student. Sawada Tsunayoshi, six years old female. Her profile incidentally had no photograph to go with it all. Still ot made him frown at the lack of security. Maybe he'll get someone to secure the information. He had to protect the school after all.

Quickly finding the home address he decided to pay a visit to the family we in question. He needed to have a talk with the mother as well. No one disturbed the peace of the school.

The house he arrived was a far cry form all the luxury his house had but unlike his own it had a homey feeling to it. Still he had a job to do. The door opened almost immediately after he rang the bell by a brown haired woman with neck length hairs. She was dresses plainly and even without makeup it was evident that she was beautiful.

"Are, who might you be? Oh, are you Tsuna's friend?"

He blinked at the overly enthusiastic woman. In that way she reminded him of his mother and grandmother. Both could be very over bearing. Before he knew it he was being dragged inside.

"I'm Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother and who might you be?"

The woman had an infectiously cheerfully personality and strange magic power. That was the only reason he had given his name and not felt like biting her to death for all the over beeriness.

He gave up trying to convince her that he was not her daughter's friend. This was the most hard headed person he had ever met in his life.

"But I'm glad Kyoya-Chan. Tsuna never had any friends so it makes me happy that you're her friend"

He didn't even try to correct her and only blinked. Maybe the girl was lonely like him. Kusakabe was the closest associate he had, and also a distant cousin. Other than that he had no friends. Maybe the girl was lonely, not that he knew what that was. But maybe the girl would become his friend?

He didn't need friends and after he bite her to death she'll be to afraid of him to come close. Besides he didn't like friends anyway, and he hated crowding.

He quickly left the house not before asking the hospital and room her daughter was in. Too bad he forgot to ask her the reason her daughter was in hospital.

 **...**

Learning to hack was perhaps one of the best things he had learned in her life. She liked Miharu when he taught her other things and the medicine practice gave her a nice feeling, didn't help that her flame despite being a sky flame could be used to heal. But it didn't gave her the rush information gathering gave her. Over the week since she had first learned to hack she had gotten more practice. Her flames continuously helping her along the way.

Bermuda had been shocked beyond belief seeing the video in her laptop. Vindicate was one of the most secured places on the earth and they prided themselves on it. Finding them hacked by a six years old must have been a big shock, if his muttering about stupid Vangola intuitions and working even on animate objects was anything to go by. Miharu had been surprisingly tight lipped on the topic but she had managed to worm it out of him. Puppy dog eyes was a great weapon and tears were even better.

But would it save her form Kyoya Hibari she had heard of? He punished everyone who broke the rules of Nanimori and crowded in front of him. And she had missed too many days of school already. She had a feeling she was due for a visit soon. She wondered if he'll give in to her tears too or not.

She didn't care that she was getting manipulative. If it got her the information she needed she didn't care. World was not fair and this was mafia.

The other forbidden topic was arcabaleno. She had found the file in Vangola's files. Bermuda had told her about all she needed to know about it. Her father was the external advisor. Normally she would have freaked out if the news of such a calibri had reached her. Mafia after all regarded as bad but she had met Miharu and Bermuda and mafia did not seem too bad after all. She knew there were some bad people in mafia but then again there were many of them not involved in mafia too.

It helped that Vangola Nono was reputed to be an honest man and always ready to help people in need. Bermuda had also told her that she had the blood of the primo in her veins and if it truly came down to it she could inherit Vangola. But thankfully Nono had four healthy sons and it'll hopefully never fall onto her to inherit the biggest mafia organisation in the world.

She was having fun browsing the latest data about some shady mafia organisation when she came across it. Human experimentation's. Estraneo Famiglia was one Tsuna was familiar with. In her last week she had read up upon all the significant mafia. If she was to live in this world she needed to know all she could or she'll get swallowed. Bermuda had warned her not to let her guard and knowledge down. Estraneo Famiglia ran a illegal drug business focusing on Ganja and Opium. Mafia was no stranger to drugs, there were after all every kind of shade present in there. Form protection to killing everything went there.

So drug business was no big deal if not for the rumours that their drugs were different from the main things. People said that they were more potent. There was also another undergoing rumour that Estraneo Famiglia was taking part in human experimentation.

Normally this was all normal and she knew she should not get involved. It'll solve itself and Estraneo Famiglia would het what was coming for them. But something in her wanted to intervene here.

She wanted to prevent whatever would happen there. Her flames were going wild and it was bad she was stressing herself. She could feel the strain in her muscles. It was bad, and it was getting difficult to breath. Badbadbadbadbad-

And a had snapped her out. All the tension left her system. Bermuda was here. He'll take care of it all. Looking back at the questioning eyes of Miharu behind Bermuda she begun babbling. The bad feeling was going away and her muscles were going lax.

 _It'll all be alright._

 **...**

Hibari Kyoya never like hospitals, but hospitals loved him. More than three fourth the patients here were his doing. His discipline methods were famous over all of Nanimori. The patients were easy to treat and brought in a ton of money for the hospital.

That and he was the next leader of the Hibari group of business. He had connections.

So when he showed up inside the hospital demanding the room number of one Sawada Tsunayoshi they had no reason to refuse him. When he had advised, more like demanded that no one entered the wing till he was here or there would be dire consequences bells begun to ring in his mind. The girl was already in a difficult situation but if Hibari-san even as much as bite her it'll be bad. And they wouldn't even be there to help. She'll be a gone case.

But when faced with those steel cold eyes they really couldn't go against Hibari-san. They'll loose their jobs and he was afraid that their leaves too.

Now only god could save Sawada form the wrath of Hibari Kyoya.

 **...**

Kyoya Hibari marched down the corridor of the hospital that held Sawada Tsunayoshi. Doctors were smart to back down at his challenge. He won't have to bite them to death at least.

The door read as 27. Second floor's seventh room. The door held behind it the one defaulter of his school. He raised his tofas. He'll bit her to death.

Opening the door he was met with the site of an empty room. He frowned. It wouldn't do, he needed to bit the girl to death. The door banged and at once there was movement at the bed. The sheets moved side and a figure sat there. The brown hairs sprayed all over the place. Big brown eyes with a hint of orange stared back at him.

For all the intent the girl looked like a cute animal in need of help. If only she was not absent he would have let her go. But alas she was a defaulter and he'll have to deal with it.

Even of he didn't want to he'll bite her to death. Cuteness and small animals be dammed.

He raised his tofa and the girl panicked. In her hassle she knocked the vase on the table side. Her arm fell on the shards and started to bleed. Kyoya lowered his tofas. It was no use biting a wounded animal. He'll wait for her to stop bleeding. The wounds were after all shallow and should stop bleeding in a few minutes. The girl clutched her bleeding arm closer to her and shrank herself as if wanting to appear even smaller. He picked up a piece of vase , one covered in blood. So much blood from such a shallow cut. He twisted the blood covered piece in his hand but unfortunately for him, his hand started to bleed a little. He had cut himself on the piece too.

"Ano, you can use this if you want"

The wounded animal was extending a band aid toward him. It pricked at his pride to see such a small animal pity him. In his frustration he picked up the tofa and hit the girl on her other, clear arm as a warning. The arm started to bleed. The wound should not even have bleed, no one ever had from such a small wound.

Much to his astonishment the girl was still extending the band aid toward him. Her eyes lacked pity, and the admiration in them blew him away. He had hurt her and she still had admiration in her eyes. A weird girl.

And she was still bleeding. Why? She should have stopped bleeding ages ago. Anyone would have. He had started to panic when she had started to sway. He needed a doctor.

But he had told everyone not to interfere. He would have to make a personal call. This small animal was too important to lose. Many had looked at him in admiration but no one had cared for his well being more than himself except his family.

Except this small animal that is.

And he'll protect her even if it's the last thing he'll do. Somehow he wondered as he dialled on his phone. Was this how friends felt? This desperation to save the other even if it meant their own life might be in danger?

 **...**

The doctor had come quickly and Tsuna had been saves. Kyoya had not left the bed side till doctor had called him aside tl explain the situation to him. He did not know what Haemophilia was but doctor had said it was something which caused major bleeding and if Sawada was hurt she could bleed out.

And die.

So he'll have to keep her stress free and healthy if he wanted her to live. So that's what he'll have to do. Keep her safe and protect her. He had a warm feeling in his heart when he was with her, not that he'll ever admit it but he like it.

The girl woke up two hours later with Hibari Kyoya staring at her. Looked like she had her first friend.

 **I got it done. I thought of making it longer but then you would have to wait another three days so I cut it here. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Do review and tell me how it was. Mukuro would come really soon. So Yamamoto, Xanxus and Fon. Which would you like to see first?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and hope you continue to review and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. I can't believe I got so many favs and follows. You guys make me so happy. And thank you for all the reviews. You are awesome. I was gonna do Mukuro but since so many of you wanted Xanxus here he is. I think Mukuro would be next since the setting is already there. And I just read Vampire Library. It's such a good manga** **, you all should check it out.**

 **Ah, by the way do you guys want longer chapters or faster updates. If the chapter is small like 2000-3500 word it'll be out in four, five at max days. But if you guys want a chapter 5000K or more it'll be within a week to 10 days. Do tell what would you prefer.**

 **The royal disease:Hemophilia is often referred to as the royal disease because in the 19th and 20th centuries it was persistent in royal families across Europe. Queen Victoria of England is known to be the carrier of a rare form of this disease and passed the mutation to various royal houses across Europe through two out of her five daughters.**

The confrontation with Hibari Kyoya was not fun. But certainly it was a very happy moment when they became friends, well as close as someone like Kyoya could come to call someone as a friend.

He had however made arrangement for her care-taking and moved her to another room. Doctors were on alert all the time. Even the nurses who didn't like her for her clumsy habits begin being nice to her. Hibari Kyoya was that feared.

In the short amount they had spend together, she and Kyoya had become close. Hibird was another dear friend she had made. The poor bird had been hurt when she had found it.

The yellow baby bird had hurt one of it's wing making it unable to move. It didn't help that there was no nest in the close vicinity or any similar bird to it for that matter. Everyone, weather animal or human or even plants had their own flames and even if they were different for everyone but in some way they were similar too. It was kinda like different humans having different features but basic same fundamentals of structure. Bermuda had called it as bases of flames. Usually animals only had a little bit, not usable but only be able to detect. For plants it was similar too. Humans were the only specie that could use flames but there were some animals which could do so on a subconscious level. Such animals were rare but not unheard of

Hibird had a different than what she had seen so and quite a lot too. She had panicked when it had first appeared on her visit to the roof. Her panic caused to almost fall off the roof by tripping while running.

Fortunately Miharu had came to meet her along with one of his aquatic in Vendice and she was saved. Jin had the ability to see future, some defect with his flames. Of course according to him it was impossible to predict the future of someone he never met and there were a lot of possibilities. It was not possible to tell if a certain future was good or bad and it kept shifting even with a little force. She didn't dwell on it too much though. Jin-san was nice and indulgent enough to answer the questions she asked. The had even formed a mutual information squad. Miharu had only muttered under his breath about 'troublesome' and 'corruption'. Looked like he didn't like Jin-san much.

Bermuda was not there, busy dealing with the family issue she had presses. He was currently planning on how to attack and stop the family.

As for Jin-san and information exchanging, they had agreed to become texting buddies and let other know if anything went wrong. He had called a _Kouhai_ and Miharu had looked s little relieved. He had afterword's told her that it meant that he'll protect her.

Kyoya had visited later in the evening. Hibird, nameless at the time was sleeping being treated by Miharu. She could have tended to it herself but she was not yet confident that she could save a life. She had yet only started and medicine was tricky business. One mistake could end a life instead of saving it. And her mentor had said that trying to save a life when you have not yet knowledge for it would be as good as killing the person himself.

The little bird had taken to Kyoya, not leaving his side even for a second except for when he stuck to Tsuna. She had begged Kyoya to take the little bird under his wing as it was against hospital policies to keep pets. Kyoya had refused, true the bird was cute little thing bit he couldn't but under a combined force of teary eyes and shaking sobs he had carved. The bird was officially named Hibird and Kyoya had taken it home.

Only to arrive next day with the bird singing the Nanimori school's anthem. She'll never understand Kyoya anyway.

 **...**

Despite being only six months in the carrier of information broker, Sora had already achieved quite a fame. Everyone knew that if they needed information then Sora was the best deal. The information was authentic and very fast to achieve. The prices however were negotiable.

Sora also had the reputation of stucking a hard bargain. Tsuna would have never thought that her mother's negotiation skills would come in handy but now she was sitting on a complicated situation they were coming really handy. This one person was a tough nut to crack.

The person wanted information about Xanxus from Varia, the youngest of Nono's sons. Now Vangola was a family she usually choose to stay away from. The seven years old had heard from Bermuda about Vangola and it was a no-no ground for her. It didn't mean she was incapable of hacking into the system. On the contrary it was easy. Those people were far too arrogant thinking that on one would dare to hack the system.

No, that was not why, she just had a feeling what she would regret ever opening that can of worms. But the person was willing to pay. Miharu was not around and Jin had told her she might not regret opening the secret. She was still wary.

But it couldn't be helped. She would help them. It's not like she had anything better to do. She was hardly getting any visitors now. She hacked the files and was about to sent them to the person responsible for hiring her. It was not in her description to read the information but she could not help but rise to bait. It was too tempting. Who knew how valuable the information would be.

The more she read the more the feeling in her chest grew. She knew she should not have opened the files. This was bad. Jin had told her that Nono's sons were going to get killed on matter what she did. All three and she had been confused. Hadn't he had four sons? Now she knew why. Xanxus was not biologically related to Nono.

Bermuda had been rather fixed on only blood inheriting Vangola and if this was true then Xanxus would not be able to inherit it. There was also a chance she might get killed for under covering this information.

It would be best to confront Xancus where the damage would be minimal. With a firm decision in mind she replied to Varia. She'll wonder what to do with her hirer after Xanxus had been informed. He might be a stranger to her but they were still family. Probably.

And family protected family.

 **...**

When Xanxus first received the message he had decided to ignore it. He knew about Sora. One of the only ones to know that the information borer was new. Most of the Mafia thought that Sora had been around forever bit gotten better just recently. But he knew better. After all he was the boss of Varia.

And he had nothing to do with the guy. He had not hired him or had any deed with him. So he was not gonna respond to the obvious prank that was being played on him. After all, there was no need for the Varia to attract his attention.

The second message made him curious. He decided to ignore it too. It could be a coincidence. Or a very elaborated prank on someone's part. Bell and Marmon often played such pranks(in Marmon's case if it involved profit) so he was no stranger to all it.

It was not till very personal information about Varia reached in the mail did he finally diverted his attention to the case. Bell and Marmon would not do it, they didn't know enough about computers to do it anyway. And they had no need to. He could not think of anyone else to do it too.

So he decided to give this Sora person a chance. If he had this type of info he was dangerous. He had to see what he wanted and if nothing else worked then eliminate him.

"Trash, we're going to Japan. No one us to know"

His guy told him that a while it was no Vangola instincts, it was often right. He did not want anyone to know about this if possible.

"VOIIII. BOSS. RIGHT NOW? MY HAIR ARE NOT DRY YET, AND WHAT IS THAT"

Squalo who had just exited the bath with hair still wet stopped to a standstill, pointing at the computer which held the picture of his ten years old boss in a ballerina dress. Suddenly he started laughing.

"Trash, we're gonna murder someone for this. And if you don't stop laughing you'll die first"

Bullets were shot and the long haired boy dodged them laughing all the way. It was about to get very interesting.

 **...**

Airports and Xanxus did not get along well. There were noisy and had children and they just didn't set well. But unfortunately they had to go by a public transport. They could not allow anyone to find out about their visit to this country. And hence, the public transport.

But well, more than Xanxus and airports getting along bad, it was Squalo and airports that got along worse.

"VOI, I SAID GIVE ME MY SWORD BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL"

the shout could be heard all over the airport section they had exited. Squalo's sword had been confiscated just as he had exited the plane. No one had dared to approach them in Italy, being Varia, but here no one actually knew them. Currently the long haired guy was being supressed as he reached for his sword which was in the hand of one of the officers.

"Sir, I'm afraid weapons are not allowed inside the airport. I'll have to confiscate the sword. And please lower your voice or people would get frightened"

Xanxus had been smart enough to hide the guns and with Varia's technology (a permanent illusion from Marmon actually) they won't be detected on radars.

Squalo had not been fortunately enough. Xanxus looked at the amusing scene I front of him but time was running out. Taking a look at his watch he let out a sigh. It was late. Quickly taking a phone out he dialled the number. The person picked up the phone on the other end merely after two rings.

"Trash, tell the security men at the airport to leave us alone or you're finished"

He didn't even wait for the person on the other end to reply before he ended the call, eyes once again on the amusing scene. Squalo was almost off the ground.

Suddenly a phone rang. One officer picked it up.

"Yes sir, hai, a sword. How does he look? White long hair... YES SIR. WE'LL LET HIM GO NOW SIR.

RELEASE HIM. IT'S A DIRECT ORDER FORK THE PRESIDENT"

No one moved for a minute before whispers begun all over. The president had called personally? Just how important were these people.

While others were still in their own world chatting, Xanxus and Squalo made their exit, gracefully mind you.

Life was good when you were Xanxus, the leader of Varia. He got what he wanted and it was time everyone understood it.

 **Sorry there was no confrontation of Tsuna and Xanxus. It'll come in next chapter and its kinda long so I ended it here. Otherwise it would have taken two more days. Don't forget to review. They keep me typing and updating.**

 **Oh, and feel free to guess who wad the one to want info on Xanxus. The first one to guess right would get to pick the character to appear after Mukuro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I didn't write this chapter. I had notes and my boyfriend expanded them for me and wrote this whole chapter. Do tell how this turned out. If it would have been left up to me it would have taken a week, I was so sick these past few days. I'm fine for now so I decided to post this. I'll ask him to type the next one up too if you all like it.**

 **So you were all pretty close in your guesses but the one who got it right was WantToBeADog. I'll PM you for your request. As for rest, please enjoy.**

 **And thank you for all the favs and follows and reviews**

 **Fact:There is no cure for Haemophilia and it cannot be prevented:Unfortunately, scientists until now have not been able to find a cure for this disease. Also, as it is a congenital disease, it cannot be prevented.**

The room was too quite, almost as if everyone was mourning a great loss. You could even hear a pin drop sound. The white of the room even more prominent by the rising sun's flames.

The two figures in the room sat in a peaceful silence, well if it could be called that. The smaller but older one's face obstructed by a hood while the younger and taller one was covered by sheets up to her waist. Her black T-shirt complimenting her skin-tone well. There was no connection or similarity between then both and if you've met the somewhere else you would have never guesses that they even knew each other.

There was only one thing they both had common right now. They were both holding cards in their hands.

"Not bad. But I won't loose. There's a lot of money involves in this"

The shorter commented, voice devoted of emotions but peaking up at the money word. You could just hear the adoration in the voice. The other one just chuckled looking at her hand fondly.

"Ah, but are you sure of you're win? I have quite a good hand myself. And I don't like to loose too. After all you're gonna give me answers too. Answers about why you wanted the information on Xanxus-san. I'll ask you to show your hand"

The girl had confidence which caused the other to frown. He didn't like it. There was money involved and he was gonna loose a lot if he lost. Not to mention he would have to part with all the precious information which would cause a great for the person.

The person frowned and showcased his hand. There was an ace of diamond and two kings of spades and diamond. The girl whistled at that then took a look a her hand too.

"Two of a kind. Now beat it kid"

The girl gave a face splitting grin before she laid her cards down too.

"You'll have to do better to fool me Marmon-kun. You're illusions doesn't work on me. And looks like it's my win. Now kindly tell me why you wanted info on Xanxus-san"

Tsuna's grin grew as her hand was revealed. And ace, a King and a Queen of Spades. A sequence.

The hooded figure just cursed her luck. His luck was exceptionally bad though as the door just opened with a bang.

"VOIII, MARMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT GETTING INFORMATION ON BOSS"

Squalo had entered with Xanxus and just on time to hear everything.

"Greetings Squalo-san and Xanxus-san of Varia. I'm Sora the information broker who called you here"

Tsuna knew what was going on in their mind. They were not the first one. Many people refused to believe her and even thought she was joking. She had stopped trying to reassure people of her identity. They would not believe her anyway. She was waiting for the outburst. But the next words surprised her.

"Trash is not lying. Close your mouth Squalo or I'll do it for you. So tell us what this all is about"

 **...**

After the whole scene at the airport the Xanxus and Squalo had arrived at the hotel room they had booked. The hotel owner was all too happy to accommodate and see to their needs, after ba few calls here and there mind you. Xanxus could have dealt with them himself but he had bigger and better things' to worry about.

That and Squalo would have given him a headache and it was not good for the Varia boss to go on a killing spree. Their reputation would suffer and profit would fall.

Damn early mornings and this situation. He was beginning to sound like Marmon now.

Quickly gathering his thoughts he left for the building he had been asked to come. He had thought that he had been called to a hotel, a fancy one or a club, the standard places to exchange information for the members of mafia.

But much to his surprise it was a hospital. A freaking hospital. Was someone playing tricks on him? Or was it a scam. He didn't feel any mist user in the vicinity but you could never be too sure. Those guys were sneaky.

With a loud cry of Trash at Squalo who had thankfully cooled down, he entered the hospital. Room 27, he found belonged to one Sawada Tsunayoshi, someone who he was vaguely familiar with. Sawada Iemitsu was a widely known name in the mafia and even so more for him. The external advisor of Vangola.

This could be a coincidence, a pure chance of fate but something told him that this was not it. Somehow this child was related to that Sawada. Squalo looked like he was about to choke after reading it.

That was not all, the girl was also suffering from Haemophilia and could quite easily bleed out. This was a vital information. And one Xanxus understood that was deliberately given. One secret in exchange for another so that the chances of double crossing decreases and at the same time a feature of trust.

It was hard to believe that such a child was the legendary information broker and had he not been in mafia and seen some pretty crazy stuff he would have refused to believe it. But after you see babies with pacifier down people like an everyday thing, yeah you get immune to it.

Reaching the door they only caught the last, end tail of a conversation. A sweet childish voice almost sang the words teasingly and Xanxus could feel the slightest of affection stir in him, but he quickly squashed it. If this girl proved to be dangerous he'll have to kill her.

"-And looks like it's my win. Now kindly tell me why you wanted info on Xanxus-san"

They had arrived at the critical time of all. Squalo did not wait for the other to reply. Being the hot-headed person he was he quickly kicked open the door. There stood Marmon in all his glory along with a seven years old child who had an amused smile on her face. Chocolate eyes locked on his and he felt his flames react. Before he could understand Squalo erupted.

"VOIII, MARMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT GETTING INFORMATION ON BOSS"

He wanted to know as well. Was he being betrayed. Was Marmon an agent of the enemy?

Greetings Squalo-san and Xanxus-san of Varia. I'm Sora the information broker who called you here"

The sweet voice one again rang out and Xanxus felt his flames react again. This was getting dangerous. He could see Squalo give a snort of disbelief. Looked like he did not believe anything. Ignorance in mafia could lead to death, and right now Squalo was important for his plan.

"Trash is not lying. Close your mouth Squalo or I'll do it for you. So tell us what this all is about"

That shut Squalo up good. But for now he wanted the information the child had collected. It sounded important, even if he was not interested in it.

"Why don't Marmon-san start"

The child once again called out to the hooded figure who looked like ready to escape. This can't be allowed. Resigning to the glare he was getting, Marmon resigned.

"You see, I heard about an information broker named Sora and I wanted to know just how skilled he was. He is after all one of the best there is. So I made a deal with him to get information on boss"

The hooded person nodded to himself before taking the blank faces in front of him. He felt himself sweat as the blank looks he was getting. Then the girl sighted and he felt himself relax, all the tense muscles going lax. Looked like he was out of the red.

"Marmon-san. Kindly repeat all this and this time kindly tell the truth please"

The girl was terrifying. Not only had she fished out his real identity but also figured out when he was lying. He was also defeated in poker and lost money. This did not just happen to him. He considered lying again but one look on his boss's face told all the story. His paycheck and all the savings would be gone if he did. With no other choice left he blurted the truth.

"I just wanted the blackmail material on boss so that I could have my pay increased. Don't take away my money. Please"

And the truth came blurting in. The guy was almost in hystics by the time he finished. Xanxus looked ready to murder whole Squalo looked interested.

"YOU SAID YOU FOUND SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU. NOW SHARE IT"

Squalo looked really excited to know something about his boss. Even Marmon was looking at her in expectation.

"Yes I have but I'll like to talk with Xanxus-san alone first"

They looked horrified at the suggestion. She didn't know if it was because they'll not get to know the truth or because she'll be alone with Xanxus. It was not like he'll eat her, even if he looked ready to.

After much persuasion, Xanxus just threw them out. Now it was her and Xanxus-san.

 **...**

Tsuan had always wanted an older brother. It got lonely alone but here was one for her.

"Can I call you Xanxus-niisama? We're family after all"

The girl peaked to look at the sixteen years old in front of her. Black hairs framed red eyes which looked at her with an intense curiosity. Then hardened.

"You're Iemitsu's brat right? You know who I am? I'm the son of Nono and fourth in line for Vangola Decimo title. You might as well call me that"

He wants to deny the girl bu the couldn't, not when she was giving him that look. He wanted the girl to like him. She'll be a big asset in the future if she could break into Varia in this age. Even grown ups couldn't do it. There was no other reason. It wasn't because she wanted him as a brother figure. Not at all. Even if some part of him wanted her as a little sister.

"About that Xanxus-niisama, you can't inherit the Vangola"

She passed him the files she had copied from the Nono's computer. The more he read it the more he felt horror creep inside him. It couldn't be possible. He was not adopted. No way. But that explained the looks he got the issue of avoidance he faced with Nono. He wasn't his real son. The horror was quickly being replaces with anger. Deep rooted anger. He wanted to destroy.

"Xanxus-niisama?"

The voice instantly calmed him down. His rage flowing out. A pair of eyes looking at him and he gave a bitter smile.

"Don't call me that brat. We're not related at all. I'm just a street trash ninth managed to pick up"

The tears were about to fall, his eyes stinging with then. He wasn't about to let them fall though. No one would see him cry, not till he'd had his revenge.

"But you are family Xanxus-nii, I like you and I'm sure Nono-san loves you too. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken you in. And even if you consider yourself trash, don't forget that that trash managed to be the leader of Varia. Besides fathers can be big liars, but they protect us too. Tale mine for example. He told mom he was a construction worker and last time worked with penguins. Mom even believes him"

This caused Xanxus to pause. It was true. Father had protected him and room him in when he needed it the most. The last part caused him to look on only in wonder. Construction worker and working with penguins? What kind of Idiot did Iemitsu took his wife to be?

"He's a bastard alright. He's always going on about his adorable wife an never finishing his work on deadline"

Xanxus added, feeling quote fresh.

"And he's never home. He's lazy too. I heard he gets chased by animals a lot, they don't like him. Especially cats tend to scratch him."

Tsuna continued. Xanxus word to get Iemitsu a cat for his next birthday. It continued with both if them continuing to insult Iemitsu left and right.

The door opened once again with a loud VOIIII by Squalo who had peaked inside to take a look if Xanxus had killed the child or not.

He almost fainted hearing them go at the insults.

"Are they bonding over insulting Iemitsu? They get along nicely, Thai will sell quite a lot"

Marmon commented from his side, taking his camera to record it all. Xanxus suddenly looked at the clock as it rang with alarm. Tsuna also looked at it for a second before her face was overcame with wonder.

"Bermuda-san and Miharu-san would be here any moment."

She commented absently. An awkward silence enveloped the place. Bermuda was a feared figure after all. And although it was a rumour that Vendice was affiliated with Sora that was all everyone thought of it.

"We should be taking our leave. You know my number brat, call of you want to talk"

With that the leader of Varia reached the door of the room his two subordinated in tow.

"I'll message you Xanxus-niisama. And Marmon-san, kindly deposit my fee along with the bet money you lost in my account."

She waved them out not minding them chocking on her calling Xanxus as nii-sama or Squalo's laughter at Marmon. Now she had to wait for Bermuda-san to arrive. Hopefully all those people would be safe by now. She had a bad feeling about it all, but she prayed for the safety of children she had send Bermuda-san to save.

 **And we'll have Mukuro next chapter. I hope you all like Xanxus. I hope I didn't rush the scene with him.**

 **Do review and tell me how you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You can thank this chapter update to Diamond no Ace. I got to watch the season 2 and act 2 and then Switch so I could wrote this as I had inspiration.**

 **At that note I started another KHR fic, a crossover with Harry Potter with Tsuna as main lead because god knows this fandom is lacking those fics. Kindly check it out everyone. It's called Magic and Mafia. I hope you'll all give it a look and feedback.**

 **And do enjoy and remember I don't anything and sorry for the long wait.**

Estraneo Famiglia was a small family, well according to Vendice it was. Having a huge underground system of drug supply did wonders to expand the family. On the surface it looked like a hospital building. Highly successful and respected in the eyes of the family.

Only one in mafia knew what really went behind this well established chain of hospitals.

Human experimentation.

Usually Vendice ignored all such cases, too busy with other, more urgent matters. But right now his little sky was worried. And it was not acceptable to make Tsuna worried. Least she worsen her condition with all the stress she was already under.

Not to mention she was already sick right now and her health was his top priority. Rest all could wait.

Vendice agreed.

And so they stormed into Estraneo Famiglia's stronghold. Arresting people here and there. Ah, life was good when you were Vendice head and Tsuna was kept happy.

Vendice could swear that their boss was skipping with happiness on making their little Tsuna happy but if course you won't hear them speak about it .They were Vendice not suicidal and no matter what anyone said about them being dead, they valued their life too much.

Meanwhile Jager watched their boss Bermuda skip, ehm, he meant storm down the hallway, shooting people here and there with those midnight flames, looking entirely too happy with himself. He shook his head as his boss gigged, yes, giggled as he beheaded one of the men who had came to oppose them. Sometimes he wonders if his master actually enjoyed all this.

Noticing an enemy from the corner of his eyes he didn't even bother to dodge, simply shifted his body and slashed into the man's torso. Too bad Tsuna didn't want any of the to be killed. If he killed them then Tsuna would find out, he didn't delude himself thinking she wouldn't find out, and he'll get the treatment. Damn that treatment. He dreaded thinking about the first time he got it when he had joked about killing.

Too bad she didn't say anything about leaving the on the verge of death. If they died on their own then it was of no concern right? That gave him free region to work with, with if course some major restrictions. He wanted to break out I to laughter as another foolish man attacked him only to have his arm cursed. From his side his boss laughed merrily as he went through people like a women went through clothes before a date.

The mental image caused him to stop for a second. Damn now he needed therapy too. Maybe Tsuna would take up the offer since she had been learning from Mahiru and recently the mafia famous Lady Sofia who was going to die any day of old age but wanted someone to inherit her skills.

His boss once again passed his vision in a jump eerily to much like the one in the video the professional ballet dancer did and suddenly he had an image of his boss in a pink tutu.

He needed the therapy and fast.

 **...**

On a fine morning, when everything was calm and collective and no one thought was anything than an ordinary day, Estraneo Family found a visitor in their home. A very very familiar name in the mafia. No one alive in mafia had ever crossed this person and lived to tell the tale.

No one in the family knew why Bermuda and the Vendice were there, just that they were currently being torn apart by the infamous law keeper of the mafia world.

"Vendice is here, hurry hide the experiments or we're dead"

Mukuro woke up with the door being banged by the keeper. Still half asleep he almost didn't react till they reached his bounded self. He looked up into the face of his captor and not for the first time wished that he was not bounded like this. He really wanted free region, he wanted then to suffer just like he and rest of the children did.

He had tried to reach out to someone before, in his sleep and he had found someone, someone bright like the sky he had only seen in pictures and he knew that they'll help him. But before he could get more than a feel of their aura he had been stopped by this no good of the mafia.

He wanted to kill them all and get his freedom, he wanted the other children to experience the freedom and outside too, but more than anything he wanted to feel the feeling again. If acceptance and care those warm flames emitted.

"Hurry up brat"

He didn't want to go with them. It was better to end all this here instead if he couldn't get his freedom. With a final yank he freed himself from his captors. Just in time too because the next second they were lying on the ground in a heap and bleeding.

"Did I miss one?"

A voice giggled and for a second a shiver passed down his spine. It was very nerve wreaking to hear such a voice giggled. A shadow fell over him and he unconsciously looked toward it only to see a baby with a black pacifier. The baby looked harmless on the surface but he had been in the captive of a mafia family and as such he had heard rumours. About the strongest in mafia, a group of babies or who looked like babies. The strongest of the strong.

Arcabaleno.

He had only one thought in his bonded state. His end was near.

"You look like an experiment to me. And one with strong flames to boot. I don't think Tsuna will be happy if anything happen to you and you haven't done anything to warren capture yet, so what to do, what to do?"

The baby muttered to himself as he made plans to get out. As long as the seals were in place he could not use his powers, flames as the scientist called them and even if he could he was not delusional enough to believe he could win from such a strong opponent, one who even had backup to boot.

"I've decided. Since Tsuna was the one who ordered us to save you, she'll be the on to deal with you"

The man lead him outside after breaking the bonds and seals on him. He could make a run for it now but he had the desire to meet this Tsuna person the baby kept mentioning the reason for his rescue. He did not know what or who this Tsuna person was to get such a strong person to listen to her but one thing was sure. She had save his life and as such he had a debt to pay.

He met with Ken and Chikusa on the way out, both of whom were sleeping in the arms of the bandaged men. So they were all safe? That just increased his debt.

 **...**

Whatever Mukuro had about the type of person to control the Arcabaleno had been shattered as they entered the building that looked too much like the one they had escaped from. More than once the thought that they had been captured again had crossed his mind before he dismissed it. No one would have saved him only to capture him. No one knew the type of experiment they performed.

Most likely that Tsuna person was injured and thus there they were to meet her. What surprised was the little amount of security the place had. Surely such a person as her would have tons of body guards to protect herself with? Or at least a little of them. From what his senses could tell there were only civilians there, well civilians and a great amount of flames inside. The warm and bright flames in waves were being emitted inside the building as he entered and he felt a little light headed feeling them. They were pleasant and a little familiar too.

He was almost in trance the entire time, being lead around. He didn't even resist as he was practically dragged up the floor by his arms. He could only feel those warm pleasant flames.

He only stopped when a bemused baby stopped him and was he strong or what? Mukuro outweighed him by quite a lot but he still tossed him about like it was nothing.

The room looked very ordinary or what he presumed to be ordinary but it was a far cry from his shabby cage so he had no idea at what scale it fell in richness. He brazed himself to meet the amazing woman who had changed their lives by saving them. He almost lost it all when the door opened and the flames came in contact with his own. He might have purred at the feeling, had he been a cat that is.

"B-Bermuda-san, you did it"

The voice was melodious and a little hoarse. And far too young for someone so powerful. He moved his gaze to the bed where a week child was coughing blood? No her palm was bleeding resting at her face. Was she the daughter of his saviour? Was he hear to wait for the Tsuna person?

"Tsuna, don't strain yourself and don't injure yourself needlessly. You'll bleed out"

The little wound was not enough to have anyone bleed out and Mukuro was puzzled to see such a powerful mad fuzz on a child. A child who had apparently saved him if this Tsuna was the one to order this man around that is.

"I'm alright. It'll heal. Is he-?"

Her full attention was on him and for the first time he actually noticed how young she was. Barely seven, the bed made her look even younger and fragile than she was. Her hand red and still bleeding? It should have stopped by now. And that warm aura that reached out to him was making him a little high.

"I'm so glad you survived. I was worried you'll die before help came. I might have imagined you asking for help and my flames guiding me to help you"

The aura deepened and only at her words did he realise this was the same warm and protective aura he had felt at that time. He really was indebted wasn't he?

"You saved me and for that I'm thankful. I'm forever in your debt. Feel free to use me as you see fine"

He had been ready to do anything for his freedom from that place and her warm aura was no mere lie. She was the real deal and he had a feeling he'll be treated with respect here. The girl frowned as he took his hand and was it still bleeding? But why?

"Mukuro-san, I don't want a slave. Just a friend. So will you and other two be my friend? I'm sure mama wouldn'tind if yiy come home with us tomorrow"

He was too busy staring bather bleeding out and although he had heard everything she was saying he was not able to respond. Finally he got his bearing together.

"It'll be an honour"

He was trying hi hardest to be polite. He had hardly if ever been polite in his life, never really needing being tied and experimented all the time.

"Mukuro-san, friends don't have barriers. You can talk to me how you normally talk. If you want to ask about anything feel free. Don't hold yourself back"

Bermuda made a sound but a smile was all it took to silence his response. Mukuro watched as the girl literally danced the baby at her commands or in his case a smile.

"Why are you in a hospital?"

It had been bugging him and he was really curious of the reason a kid would be in a hospital.

"Oh, I actually bleed a lot if I get hurt. I injured myself a month ago. I'm here on a precautionary measure right now. Mom will take me home tomorrow when I'll be discharged. Doctor says if I get a serious enough injury I might bleed out"

Her tone was a neutral one as of her death did not frighten her at all and the baby at her side looked ready to protest but before he could Mukuro felt his mouth move on his own.

"I'll not let any harms come to you"

When two pair of eyes focused on him he cleared his throat to continue.

"That is what friends do right? Protect each other?"

His answer must be right because the smile he got as a reward could put the sun he saw in the to shame.

At night he informed Ken and Chikusa of the same. He had doubts about Tsuna's mother agreeing to take them in but they were all blown away when they met the cheerful Sawada Nana who had instantly taken to them.

Life was good till he and Kyoya Hibari met at Tsuna's home. They never seemed to agree, from the start when he had called him soft hearted and a fight broke out. At least the house survived while an oblivious Nana who commented on then becoming fast friends, an amused Tsuna who just kept out and a worried Ken an Chikusa stood a little aside.

But there was one thing everyone could agree on, Tsuna Sawada was to be protected.

 **And tada... Hope you all liked Mukuro. I'm gonna do Yamamoto and Fon in one chapter together and Spanner, Ire and Byakuran in one. Which on do you want first. After that it'll either be Simon family or the time skip. You decide. But don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's an extremely early and rushed update since I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Most likely I'll be too much depressed tl do it for three-four days. We have a college cutoff so pray for me.**

 **I love your reviews by the way. They're what kept me going till now.**

Finally coming back home hit Tsuna with nostalgia. It had been so long since she had seen her own room and laid comfortably in her own bed. Bermuda-san had promised Vendice to come as soon as they were free which could range from a week to three, meaning she would not have any visitors from there.

Mukuro-niisan, she had taken to call him that now that Nana had all but adopted the three was enrolled into a nearby school in next town. Experience spoke that Mukuro-niisan and Kyoya in same school was too hazardous if not for them then for the poor girl who almost always got stuck in between.

And now was her first day of school, and coincidently last before the school let out for the summer holidays.

Kyoya was not suppose to escort her to school but he never listened and Nana had prepared an extra lunch told her it was a pre-planned arrangement between them. She was apparently left out of it.

"Let's go"

The black haired teen lead the way to the school. She could feel eyes on her, not only of the students but also most of the people on street. It was an unspoken rule that no one walked behind Hibari Kyoya or you will be bitten to death. So to see a child walk behind him was a mysterious sight for them.

"Kyoya-kun, I'll take my leave here"

She addresses to the black clad child who had escorted her in front of her school. The guy did not say anything, just turned around to leave the school.

She entered through the gates doing her best not to draw attention to herself. She knew it was coming. Her intuitions had only sharpened over her stay at the hospital and she did not even need to turn around to know someone was there.

"A-Ano, do you need something?"

Getting hurt right now and loosing blood would be bad. She had just reached to the minimum requirement for human blood to be deemed safe and if she bleed now she'll once again fall in the danger zone.

"Look look who's back. Dame-Tsuna choose to come back to school to show us how dame she is"

The big one sneered at her and involuntarily she shrunk on herself. She might have knowledge of human body and know sixty ways to kill them didn't mean she would. Miharu-sensei had warned her that she was not trained enough and had to seek a martial art teacher proficient enough to teach her so that she will not accidently kill anyone and he was not proficient enough to teach her without risking her injury.

She could fight with her flames but that'll be equally bad. She needed to get away. The guy was about to punch her, she could almost see it coming before an arm dropped itself over the bully's shoulder.

"Now now Ochida-senpai, you should not hit a girl, even more so when she's someone Hibari-san escorted here"

The calm voice rushed over her. She raised her eyes to look into the cool calm eyes of one Yamamoto Takashi. He looks cool, collected and over all like nothing could trouble him but she could sense it, his deep rooted sadness and grief.

He had lost someone dear and she ached for him.

 **...**

Saving her had been on a whim for him. She reminded him too much of her mother in her last hours, pail, thin and oh so week looking. But as she looked at him he could acknowledge it.

She was anything but week.

As the bullies left the scene he turned toward the girl, Tsunayoshi Sawada expecting her to thank him for saving her. It could be anytime he would be shown gratitude and then they'll never meet again. People were often like that, fake. Smiling at him, telling him that he was their friend and so strong for braving it all and still being happy.

Could they not see how much in despair or pain he was? How much he was hurting? He didn't want them to help him, just fie someone to perhaps notice him and provide silent support him.

And the she opened her mouth.

"You know Yamamoto-kun, you shouldn't hide your pain that much or one day you'll bust open with it and regret. It's perhaps better to let the rage and sadness flow out. Try breaking a few things, tearing pages and throwing objects as long as you afford them that is. It help's with the pain. I wouldn't ask you to talk to anyone if you don't want to but just be yourself"

That was not something he had expected to hear from someone he had almost no interaction with much less someone he had just saved. Perhaps she was different. She had noticed and not forced him to talk if he didn't want to. Maybe he could trust her?

Before he could say anything the girl had left for her class. His whole day was spend with his mind focused on the mysterious girl he had met in the morning. The last bell of school saw Takeshi Yamamoto dash through the school corridor toward a messy haired brunette who just in time side-stepped to avoid him.

"Yamamoto-kun"

Her soft voice called out to him and he revised in longing his own mother's soft spoken voice, tone not so unlike her own.

"Tsuna, thank god I caught up with you. I wanted to tell you something. More like would you lend me an ear?"

He had a feeling she'll not betray his trust and if he told her what his father had told him he'll not regret this.

"You see, my father and mother were part of a game and it -"

He continued, spilling everything about his father's involvement in something dangerous and his mother dying and not being able to do anything. All the hopelessness and empty feeling. He was pouring his heart out to a practical stranger in front of his and he did not even know why.

Just that he could trust her with this.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you treating mafia as a game to help you cope up with it?"

He froze at that, looking at her as of seeing her for the first time and calculating how much damage he had done.

"Don't be alarmed. You see, I know some people in mafia and no I'll tell you the truth. You deserve nothing less"

And she told him, told him about her Haemophilia and her connection to Vangola and Vendice. She also told her about her job as an information broker and an aspiring doctor.

In a way it was a diplomatic move, one secret for another. It helped them to bond.

Yamamoto Takeshi never met someone so honest and so willing to help. He was drawn to her like a moth to a fly and all he wanted was to not loose this feeling of acceptance.

"Yamamoto-kun let's go from here. We're being followed"

Despite his protest they made their way to his house first before he spotted someone with purple hairs in shape of a pineapple walking toward them.

"Mukuro-niisan, meet my new friend Yamamoto-kun"

She smiled brightly and he could feel the surrounding lighten. The other male felt the same by the smile he was emitting.

"Tsunayoshi, how many times had I told you to inform me if an assassin arrives"

He had said it as a casual talk topic and Takeshi felt a sort of detachment. He could not become part of Tsuna's world as he was now. He knew she had not informed out of consideration for his own mental health. She didn't knew how he'll react to an assassin from the very world which had claimed his mother. She didn't want to involve him very deep into it all.

But he felt he was already too deep. He liked Tsuna, he wants to be by her side and protect her. She was like a sky which was gravitating him toward herself and he was too deep onto it.

Later he begged his old man to teach him sword. He would not be left behind by his only true friend for protection. He would be the one to protect her next time.

 **...**

Tsuna liked Kyoya's mother. She had met her in her one of her first visits. The girl and the woman had hit it off much to Kyoya's annoyance. The woman had all but accepted Tsuna as a daughter in the house.

And as custom they went shopping together, played together and even had movie night. Sometimes they even invited Tsuna's mother along the ride.

Last time his mother had given Tsuna enough black mail material to last a life time and even taught her the finer points of deal making and intimating her opponents. The woman was a force of nature and combined with Tsuna's natural charms make a killer team.

Kyoya wanted to keep her away from her family but she had already met his mother and it was only a matter of time before she met the other members and also that which he did not recognise as family.

Too bad for him again that his uncle had been in the house when Tsuna had decided to visit.

"Ah, Arcabaleno Fon-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada"

His mother had made it a point to talk about the girl in all her social family gatherings. The girl who had became Kyoya's friend and was cute as hell. Being her brother Fon was accountable for having sensitive information also, like the girl's information gathering skills and Haemophilia.

His sister had also hosted the girl to be a bright and powerful sky but he had not thought too deep into it. Maybe he should have.

His sister had been an unbound cloud never believing someone strong enough for her so if she had deemed someone strong she must be strong as hell.

And apparently smart too.

"Ah, I've heard about you from my sister, Kyoya's mother. I'm his uncle Fon, the storm Arcabaleno"

He extended his arm, more like sleeve toward the girl who looked glowing while looking at him.

"It's nice to meet Kyoya's family Fon-san. I've heard about you from Bermuda-san"

He wanted to ask if this Bermuda was the same one if Vendice but held himself.l back. Something's were better left unasked and they'll reveal themselves to you on time.

"Fon-san, I have a request. Can you teach me pressure points and martial arts. I want to be able to defend myself and weapons are a double edge right now with my week body"

He could sew the point. Her body might not be able to take the weight if a heavy bow and with her condition with blood just above acceptable level it could be dangerous to handle weapons. Not to mention that the training caused more than a dozen accidents no matter how careful you were.

If it came to that they could build it up for her as her physical training progressed but he needed to ask her first.

"Why do you want to learn to fight? You have no need, or you don't believe people around you could protect you?"

Her answer would prove it all if she was worthy or not.

"You know they are all more than worthy and that's exactly why I must learn it. They're my family and I'll protect my family to the best of my abilities as I can. This is the only thing I'll not back down on"

He had no choice then. Someone who was so much determination in them couldn't be stopped and such resolve to protect the family was not seen often.

Not to mention her flames were soothing and he knew he was getting attached but he didn't care. He was likely too deep already with her flames and answer.

I-Pin would understand. She was too young to train right now anyway. In a year or two he could teach her along side Tsuan too. But for now he needed to know how much she knew.

Turned out she knew quite a lot but lacked practice. Well he'll take care of that. For now he had a sky to train.

 **Phew done. Do review. They keep me going and most likely help me out.**

 **So reviewewwwwww.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you fir all the reviews and updates. I'm so sorry for the weight. I did get my top stream, on the last day though and it got hectic and things happened but I'm back. I love you and all. You kept me going all this while and thanks to you I could write this.**

 **Seriously I love you guys. And I didn't abandon this. So here.**

Today she just wanted a normal walk. Summer holidays for a child were the best and for now a seven years old Tsuna they were more so. Maybe because she could get away from her over protective brothers or maybe because almost everyone she knew was out of town.

That also meant it was one of the most boring period of her year. No one to talk to except her mother and Mukuro-niisan had left to find Kyoya-niisan to in his words annoy him. Takeshi was god knows where to watch his beloved baseball.

Vendice was out on a mission who's details she had promised to keep secret. There was not much you could hide from her after all, her being the know it all there was.

That left her alone. Her mother had refused to let her out of the supposedly safe town of Nanimori. In her words it was too dangerous. Like she cared about that.

Right now she wanted out of her home and out she was gonna go.

Sneaking past her mother was easy for her, having become adapt at it. In her defense her mother was not the most attentive person in the family, much less the world.

Creeping down the stairs and opening the door and she was out. The day was young and as long as she came back before six her mother would never know. Add to it the sale info she had slipped to her mother, she was not gonna get caught at all.

Streets in Nanimori were same as always, boring and safe. Not that she wanted them any other way. Chaos and maim were not her forte. She was no fighter. Her hands were full with her bullies, ehm, former bullies that is. After her training with Fon-sensei she had become strong enough to defend herself.

Further Mukuro-niisan could not fool her body into thinking that she was not haemophiliac. They're were too many blood cells for him to fool and required his constant attention. Plus with a girl accidently contacting him she had decided to ask him to focus on her. Nagi will gonna be needing his help after all.

The usually quite streets were different today. A familiar kind of different which she knew too well. The kind that was disturbingly similar to her kind in the past. That is not all that quite for you could hear the heavy footsteps of someone running away just like she ran away fro. Bullies in the past.

A red blur dashed past her in such a speed that she was surprised. Generally people did not run that fast. It made her wonder if he perhaps had flames.

Another blur crashed with her sending her falling down. It scraped her hand. Blood oozed through her wound painting her hand red. She frowned at the blood.

"Hey, watch where you're goin... Y-you're b-bleeding?"

The rash leader looked shaken at the sight of blood. The problem with these so-called big-shots were that they believed themselves to be brave but were the biggest kind of cowards out there. Hypocrites the lot of them.

"It looks like it. Will you take responsibility and leave the boy alone"

She decided to be rather straight. Usually she did not meld in the affairs of others. She was an information broker. She collect information not make it. But she felt that she had to here and she had learned to not ignore her gut.

Ever.

"W-What is it to you?"

The red dash had stopped long ago watching it all with interest, clutching his stomach as if he'd break out into an ache at any given time. At the proclamation he looked ready to dash away.

"Ano sa, the problem with you is that you think you are invincible. Fon-sensei says that in this situation you need to be taken down a few pegs first"

The leader was down even before she ended her proclamation. The others followed, many of them getting the blood on their clothes and body. Fon-sensei had taught her the most effective ways to deal with such idiots but this was only second time she was trying them out on real people. Her first victim being Mukuro-niisan and an incident whose details she was not gonna release.

Before long all the delinquents were on the road, beaten out of their minds. A lone girl standing surrounded by bodies.

"Are you OK Shoichi Irie?"

Turning to the redhead she enquired. If anything the condition of the boy worsen.

"H-How did you know my name?"

The boy looked nervous and that was a given seeing that not only a complete stranger saved him but also addressed him by his name.

"Let's just say an extremely nervous boy genius has a bad habit of babbling his habits into a certain hyper security lock room with only three other members"

She smiled her most harmless smile at the boy who looked star stricken.

"I-I n-never imagined S-S-Sora to be a g-g-girl y-younger than me"

She smiled inwardly. Shoichi Irie, ten years old was exactly like in real life as he was in the chat room. Of course she had heard rumours but rumours often exaggerates the truth so you never know what to believe. But she was so glad that he was not a fake person. But for now she wanted to tease him a bit. Mukuro-niisan had really rubbed off on her a little.

"And I can't be Spanner or Dr Lightening?"

Spanner was another member of their little circle. An expert mechanic if she's ever seen one. He really could come up with anything.

Dr Lightning was of course the lighting arcabaleno Verde who had created the site in the first place. It had many great people but that certain chat room was special. According to him only the chosen could get there and impossible to hack by everyone except her. She knew, after all she had done the security herself.

"Dr Lightning is the leading scientist Verde, I'm sure of it and Spanner-san, well if I I know Spanner-san in person so you could only be Sora"

Busted. Well it was her own fault. She had all but announced her identity to him after all.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. You know me as Sora"

She formally introduced herself. The redhead looked still little out of it.

"Shoichi Irie, a-ano w-why are you s-still b-bleeding. Oh my god YOU'RE STILL BLEEDING"

the last part was screamed by the read head and the girl blinked the looked at her bleeding had bot stopped and now that the adrenalin had drained from her stream and her wound pointed out to her it had begun to hurt.

Irie in the meanwhile had started to go green at all the blood bot used to such site. His arms going around his stomach to brace it.

"Mind taking me to a place where I can fix this? I can't go home in such a condition and I'm afraid it's gonna bleed for some time still and unless I want to die I must treat it. You see Haemophilia is a pain, h-hey don't faint on me"

And much to her dismay he fainted. She had no other choice, this was a last resort she was left with. She could not go to home in such condition least her mother was home and see her or her neighbour and she could not call anyone for help in her contact list. The information would get back to her mother for sure.

No other choice left then.

Making a quick check into the possessions of one Irie Shouichi she found his phone. Dialling the first number on the speed file she preyed the the person was a little sensible. The phone was picked up at the first ring.

"Moshi moshi, ano, Irie Shouichi-san had fainted so could you pick him up? The location is-"

There was statics in the call so she had to distance the phone from her ear but the chuckles that reached her ears made her wish she had never called in the first place.

"We'll be there princess. Take care of the prince and I'll be there on the marshmallow in the hour of the mushroom for I'm the marshmallow lover"

Great, another weirdo. She just knew he was connected to mafia in some way. Her sixth sense said so. So much for a normal walk and getting home on time.

 **...**

The person who picked irie up was as much as a weirdo as he sounded. His fluffy white hair and his for some reason the fluffy white attire made him look much like a marshmallow. Purple eyes looked down in amusement at her. It didn't irk her that he had been looking st her like she was amusement, no, she got that enough from Mukuro-niisama and Hibari-niisama. Oh no, what irked her was that he was looking down at her.

He was way too tall. Her neck was gonna cramps if she'd to continue to look in his direction.

"Oi Gesso, done yet? I still have to finish the new invention and I need Shouichi for that. He'll be testing it for me"

The car which had carried the white haired man called Gesso, opened up from the other side and a very familiar blond stepped out.

"Ah, Spanner. Here to pick Shouichi up? He'll be so happy"

The white haired man gave his creepy smile and Tsuna felt her head spin. That reminded her that her wound had still not healed at all. On the contrary she was loosing too much blood. She needed treatment and fast.

"I don't want to interrupt your tearful reunion but I'm bleeding out here. Can you, I don't know help me treat my wound before I bleed out?"

She knew she was being sarcastic but she didn't care. She wanted to live.

As if jolted by her words both the guys looked at her and true her words her arm was soaked in blood, dripping at the floor.

"I'll take glasses, you take the girl"

Spanner was t least as much effective here as he was in the chat group. Either that or too emotionally unattached, she'll take either of the options here.

Hospital trip? There was none. Gesso, the creepy guy had dialled a number and a dead-looking boy had appeared. She would have taken him for a zombie if not for his flame she could feel. A sun apparently.

"Daisy will heal you. Don't worry you won't become a zombie"

The girl was nit impressed but never the less Tsuna allowed him to heal her. It was all well and good before she was apparently gloomed by an apparently living marshmallow.

"Can I adopt you? As a daughter? As a sister? You're flame is too pure even I'm being pulled in. Tsuna-Chan can I adopt you?"

She was too shocked to respond, if not from the hug then from him knowing her name. How did he know about it? Did he stalk her? Did he know her other identity?

"Maa, don't think so much Sora-Chan. I'll have you as my personal information broker soon enough. I won't give you to anyone"

Behind them a newly awaken Shouichi and Spanner chocked from surprise. Yeah, she should have stayed at home.

 **I'm so sorry for this long. I'll try to give you regular update. No promise though as it's too busy right now. I'm beat.**

 **Maybe you're reviews will motivate me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've not abandoned this or other stories. I'm just busy. But as my semester just ended maybe I'll update again in this week if I get time to type. Look forward to it and I'm so sorry if I'm a little rusty. I've not written for quite some time and actually forgot the timeline.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Kindly read and review**

 **Discalimer: don't own it.**

Byakuran had been a force to be re-corned with. She would never doubt the strength of another sky of the tri-set. That guy had leached at her like an octopus, refusing to give up until she agreed to become his information broker. She had never been more thankful for Fon-sensei's pressure point teachings.

With a jab to the stomach she was free and running at full speed out the door. No one could stop her now. Not even Byakuran who had fallen into a deep sleep due to her sky flames induced jab. Irie-san and Spanner-san too stunned at her to stop her.

Nanimori's streets had never looked so big or foreign to her as now. Not to mention her wounds had once again begun bleeding. Daisy would have healed her fully if not for Byakuran's insisting of holding her. She had freaked out and jabbed him. But his hug had been tight and she could just feel glee oozing out of him.

And so here she was alone in the streets of Nanimori, wondering about the town.

It had been her first time to this part of the town and somehow it felt too fake to her. Like it was forced part, not the reality. Even her flames were unstable here and her head dizzy. Or maybe it was the blood loss speaking. Her body hit the road and much to her amusement no one even stopped or even looked at her. It was as if she was not part of here or more like all those people has no conscious of their own.

Before loosing conscious the slurping of noodles was only thing she heard. Maybe blood loss was finally getting to her.

"Are, can't let a sky die this young can I?"

 **….….**

"You awake Sora-chan? It's no use pretending with me"

Her muscles tensed as she came into conscious. She had never indicated her wakening. Being a doctor she knew what the signs were and how to avoid showing them. Not even Bermuda-San could tell if she was awake or not then how.

"Ah, You look really surprised Sora-chan. Or should I call you Tsuna-chan or perhaps Sawada-dan? You can call me Kawahira-jiji if you like"

She turned her head toward the old and fragile looking man who had glasses and was still slurping at the noodles. For a second her vision blurred and she begun to see double. The old man's image overlapped with a man wearing an iron hat then back. Before she even knew what was happening her body stiffed and she righted herself into a sitting position.

"The man with the iron hat. Creator of Arcabaleno"

She hissed out. She had heard the story from Bermuda and then Fon. She knew what this man had done. What he was capable of doing. Yet, to her it felt like an incomplete truth. She felt something missing.

"You're hiding something from us all. Why create Arcabaleno at all? I want the truth"

Maybe it was the blood loss making her like this but she did not care. She wanted answers and only he could provide them so she'll gladly take her chances. But first to get up. Laying down she didn't look too threatening at all.

"S-Sora-chan, don't get up. You'll start bleeding again. SORA-CHAN"

Ah well, a little blood doesn't matter in face of all this.

"Answers first"

Yeah she was stubborn like that.

 **….….**

Tsuna was happy, oh so happy today. It was such a perfect day today. And it was not because Vendicare was coming back today. Or that she had gotten most of the world mysteries solved thanks to the man with iron hat. Oh no that was just a part of it.

The most important part was that she had not seen Byakuran for three days. THREE DAYS.

That annoying Marshmello lover had not only chased her over all over Nanimori to make her his information broker but even harnessed her to make him her brother.

Officially.

Oh god, she could only imagine the chaos this would bring.

But the happy news was, he had finally left her alone. She had not seen him for three days now and even if this was a fluke this was a good one.

After hearing what the man with the iron hat had to say they had finally came out with a solution that could work out. The only hitch was the time and assembling all the Arcabaleno.

She was an information broker, she was Sora, she could trick all the Arcabaleno to come, that was not the big issue. The big issue was time and old man who was making god-knows-what and had refused to tell them all. Oh,well it was still good news that the curse of the Arcabaleno could be broken.

It was a happy occasion

Plus, Miharu-san had promised to teach her new healing technique at his return which could be anytime. Even Fon-san had promised to join the session. That was gonna be epic.

Her information network was also at it's peak. No other information broker had ever been such a big it as her and business was at full force. Even Shouichi-san and Spanner-San were added to her collection of eh, workers maybe? But anyway the happy news was that the day was looking more and more cheerful.

"Soraaaaaa~Chan~"

And just as the day had begun to look up it went down the drain.

"Byakuran-san. Should I ask what you are doing here? I'm afraid if you don't leave now I'll have to call the police."

And just when the day was going great too.

"Now don't be like that Sora-chan, you won't do that to your brother"

He was still onto that?

"You're not my brother"

The guy really was persistent. Did he not get the meaning of no?

"But according to official papers I am your brother. Look"

And true to his words the papers were official. At this point she was not even surprised. He was the boss of second largest mafia family after all.

"We're family"

And he just had to give her his lethal doom hug didn't he? And at this rate she'll suffocate. OXYGEN DAMMIT.

"What is going on here. GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER"

She was so glad Vendicare was home. Maybe now she'll get her peace back?

 _But then again maybe not._

Tsuna thought as another thing broke in the house.

 **Now have fun pointing my mistakes out. Next chapter would be better. I hope?**


End file.
